So damned Beautiful
by Silvan Wanderer
Summary: Truth or Dare with the Marauders isn't a good idea. You will generally reveal embarassing things about yourself. It's addicting though, and a good way to hook people up;-) Slash. Finished unless I decide to add an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

I've said this to my friend many times before: Truth or Dare is an excellent way to hook people up:-p! (So's mistletoe, and New Years) I love this story idea very much. Writing this was very much like having Déjà vu, as I've played many similar games of T/D with my friends, where they asked some of the same questions here, and many of the same answeres were given. Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. None of it. Except for the plot. Anyhow, without further ado, here is the fic:  
  
~*~  
  
It had started out as a fairly innocent game of Truth or Dare. The Marauders were playing a game in their dormitories after hours one night on Christmas break.  
  
"James, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth. I don't trust you enough for a dare, Sirius."  
  
"You're no fun. All right, what would you do if Lily Evans came up to you tomorrow and kissed you at breakfast?"  
  
James blinked for a moment. "I'd kiss her back, of course! Hmm....I like that idea...." He trailed off, staring blankly at the wall until Peter clapped his hands in front of James.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, right. Umm, Peter, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
James grinned in a semi-evil way and then said, "I dare you to go throw a rock at the girls' dormitory door with a signed note on it saying that you're hopelessly in love with a Slytherin and you need their help."  
  
"What?! And what's the rock for?"  
  
"So that they notice the note, of course."  
  
Peter sighed and walked over to his trunk and brought out a sock, a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. With a muttered word and a wave of his wand the sock turned into a piece of granite. He scribbled a quick not on the parchment, wrapped it soundly around the stone, and walked out the door. The others followed.  
  
When they had reached the common room, Peter stood at the bottom of the girls' stairwell and chucked the rock at the 5th year girls dormitory door. It hit the wood with a loud /I, and then landed on the floor. The others quickly concealed themselves behind the couches, and watched.  
  
Eventually the door opened, and a sleepy eyed brunette walked out, and looked around, mystified. Then she saw the note and picked it up. With an odd look at the apparently empty common room, she walked back inside the dormitory and shut the door.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Excellent," he said as Peter sprinted up the stairs.  
  
When they were all assembled on their beds again, Peter turned to Remus.  
  
"Remus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"All right." He thought for a moment, and then looked up. One could almost see a brightly lit light bulb above his head.  
  
"Remus, your question is this: when will you admit your love for our dear comrade, Severus Snape?"  
  
Remus looked at him aghast.  
  
"You mean...you mean you've figured out my secret? Woe is me!" He pretended to burst into tears as the others laughed.  
  
"No really, what's the question?" the young werewolf asked after the merriment had subsided.  
  
"Who do you like Iin that way/I?"  
  
Remus sat silent for a moment, and then said, "Someone."  
  
"Ooh, Remmie admits to liking someone. So is she pretty?" Sirius said gleefully  
  
"Yes, very pretty," Remus said.  
  
"Do we know her?"James asked.  
  
"I think so. Now, that's three questions I've answered, so I get to either ask you a question each, or I get to skip two turns. Which shall it be?"  
  
"No fair!" Sirius complained.  
  
"It's perfectly fair. Which do you want?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Ask us questions."  
  
"Yeah, ask."  
  
"All right. Peter, in payback, who do you like Iin that way/I?"  
  
"This Ravenclaw....I don't know her name though."  
  
"Hmm. Find it out. James, there's no point in asking who you like; we already know. So, what would you do for Lily?"  
  
"Anything," he answered without hesitation.  
  
"I was right! Sirius, I'm asking you the same quesiton I asked Peter."  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, and then smiled. "There's this one person I know that I think I'm starting to like. Damned good looking, and Gryffindor, too."  
  
"Probably a 7th year, knowing your tastes," James said.  
  
"Nope! 5th year, for once."  
  
"Ooh, so she's in our year?"  
  
Sirius nodded, smiling in a slightly secretive manner.  
  
"Who asks now?" Peter asked.  
  
"I dunno. We could continue tomorrow night," Remus suggested.  
  
The others nodded, and got ready for bed.  
  
~*~  
  
As it turned out, they didn't get a chance to play the next night (Christmas eve) because James and Sirius had gotten detention together scrubbing the floor under the Slytherin table in Great Hall. They had somehow managed to explode the food of all the Slytherins staying for the holidays. Professor McGonnigal had caught them, of course, and made them serve detention.  
  
They returned at one thirty in the morning, and Remus and Peter were already asleep.  
  
After James was asleep, Sirius slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to Remus' bedside. He looked down at the sleeping figure, curled up on his side, and smiled.  
  
"I said you're damned beautiful, and I am so damned right," he whispered softly, and leaned down to kiss the werewolf ever so lightly on the cheek.  
  
Then he snuck back to bed, satisfied and tired.  
  
~*~  
  
Notice that Sirius and Remus never mention the gender of the person they like;-) Now please, review and tell me how much you did (or didn't) like it. Flames will be played with (pretty fire) 


	2. Chapter 2

And we have chapter two. None of this but the plot belongs to me. In this chapter, Remus gets a love letter.  
  
~*~  
  
On Christmas day, the three sleeping Marauders were woken by Peter's excited shout of "Presents!"  
  
Sirius mumbled something and buried his head under the covers. All was silent for a moment. Then three pillows hit the lump that was Sirius.  
  
He whipped the covers off his head and glared at them.  
  
"Bloody hell! Can't a person get some rest? It's not even afternoon yet. 'S too early to be up."  
  
James looked at his watch, waited a few seconds, and then said, "Mr. Prongs wishes to inform Mr. Padfoot that it is currently one minute after the hour of twelve, and therefore qualifies as the aforementioned 'afternoon.'"  
  
"Oh! Right then, presents it is!"  
  
Sirius jumped off his bed, and bounded over to the mound of packages at the end of his bed. The others soon followed, and there was much tearing of paper.  
  
"A book, Moony? Surely you don't actually expect me to /I?"  
  
"Check the title."  
  
"'Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes (and their Counterspells) for Hair'"  
  
"There's spells in there to do basically everything imaginable with the hair on someone's head. And yes there's one for changing hair colour."  
  
Sirius grinned maliciously.  
  
"Thanks for the Dungbombs, Sirius!"  
  
"Quite welcome, James."  
  
When all of the presents had been opened, they gazed around happily. The Sirius wadded up a ball of paper and tossed it at Peter's head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Peter threw one back. Sirius caught it and flung it at Remus, who threw one of his own back. Soon there was paper flying all over the room.  
  
When everything calmed down again, James pointed at the underside of Remus' bed.  
  
"Look, there's a present left there."  
  
Remus picked it up and turned it over.  
  
"It says 'To Remus' but it doesn't say who it's from."  
  
The others urged him to open it.  
  
He hesitantly ripped off the paper. Inside was a small box, which he opened. There was nothing inside but a small note, which he read silently.  
  
IRemus, I am giving you nothing other than the gift of Love. I hope you will someday return it to me, for I need it back.  
  
Love you always./I  
  
It was unsigned. When Remus finished reading, it burst into heatless flames.  
  
"What'd it say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing important," was the reply, but Remus' cheeks were tinted a very slight shade of pink.  
  
"Right. Food?" asked James.  
  
They trouped down to the Great Hall where there was a single table set up for lunch.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up as they entered.  
  
"Welcome boys! We have been enjoying a late lunch. Glad you could join us," the headmaster said.  
  
As they were eating, Peter commented innocently that "The floor under the Slytherin table looks very clean."  
  
James and Sirius turned to him and requested that that fact never be mentioned again since their knees were still sore.  
  
After lunch, the marauders and a few other students held a snowball fight.  
  
Sirius and James teamed up against everyone else, and got thoroughly beaten. Then everyone allied to bombard the few Slytherins with a mountain of snow.  
  
Later they all flopped down in the snow. A Gryffindor girl walked over to Peter and asked him about the note the girls had received a few nights ago.  
  
"Oh, I just did that on a dare," he answered.  
  
"Spoilsport!" James shouted, and dumped snow on his face.  
  
The girl walked away looking somewhat miffed.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of vacation passed uneventfully. They played a few more games of Truth or Dare. Nothing too drastic was asked of any of them (except for Sirius streaking down the Slytherin dungeon corridor, but he had asked for that by giving James a hypothetical situation involving Lily and Snape switching bodies), and they all survived.  
  
In History of Magic the next day, Sirius slipped a note to Remus.  
  
bTruth or truth, Moony?/b read Sirius' untidy scrawl.  
  
iAre you obsessed with that game or something Padfoot?/i was Remus' reply.  
  
bJust a bit. This person that you like, what house are they in?INot Slytherin. Assuming that you choose truth, do you like Lily?bNo I don't. What year?  
  
I5th. Or higher. How well do you know this person?  
  
bVery well. Same question/b  
  
Remus glared at Sirius. INo more same questions after this. I think quite well. What colour hair?/I  
  
They continued on like this for some time. After a few minutes, James passed Sirius a note.  
  
IMr. Prongs inquires as to the reason for Messrs. Padfoot and Moony to be passing so many frequent notes.  
  
bMr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot have each been trying to find out who the other likes  
  
II see. And so have you found out who Moony likes?  
  
bNo. And No I will NOT tell you who is the object of my attractions at the moment.  
  
IYou're no fun.  
  
bToo true. Truth or dare?/b  
  
When class ended, Remus walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Why are you so insistent upon finding out?" the werewolf asked.  
  
"Because I want to know."  
  
"Good enough reason. I'm still not going to tell, though."  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Peter was in the library, James was in the common room trying to talk to Lily, and Remus was at a prefect's meeting. Sirius, not feeling as social as he usually was, went to the dormitories, and opened his trunk. He took out a book, a quill, and a picture, and then went to sit on his bed.  
  
"If any of the others knew I kept a journal, they would make so much fun of me," he said, grinning.  
  
He opened the book, muttered a word, and started writing. Fifteen minutes later, he closed it, and picked up the picture.  
  
"So damned beautiful," he said, and smiled.  
  
I was a picture that had been taken of Remus sleeping on a common room couch. He was curled up, with his head on the armrest.  
  
"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty," the animagus said quietly, and trailed off.  
  
"Pretty?"  
  
Sirius jumped, and shoved the photograph under the covers.  
  
"Moony don't /I that!"  
  
"Do what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sneak up on people! You are too stealthy for your own good."  
  
"Sorry." A sheepish grin was offered. "What were you saying about pretty?"  
  
"I was just talking to myself."  
  
"You're too conceited for your own good."  
  
"Thank you. Did the meeting end? Or did you sneak away?"  
  
"It ended early for once. Why're you up here? Lily's yelling at James about something."  
  
"I betcha he loves that. I decided I wanted quiet for once."  
  
"Should I leave?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was a somewhat awkward silence for a moment, where Remus stood fidgeting and Sirius sat wondering if the picture was wrinkled  
  
"So," Sirius finally said.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Just so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Truth or truth?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Remus sat next to Sirius' on the bed. Right on the spot that the picture was under. Sirius wasn't sure whether or not to cry. He decided against it.  
  
"Specifically, what year is the person you like in?"  
  
Remus sighed.  
  
"Must I answer?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A sigh.  
  
"5th. On a scale of one to ten, how good looking are they?"  
  
Sirius considered this for a moment, and then said slowly, "Eleven. He's-"  
  
Then he realized his mistake.  
  
"Oh /I!"  
  
~*~  
  
For any of you that are actually reading this, don't you agree that I'm evil? Next up: a trip to the kitchens. And maybe if I'm nice there'll be a kiss;-) If I'm not nice I'll put in a very angsty Sirius who avoids Remus like crazy. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

And here be chapter 3! I decided to be nice. Nothing but the (barely there) plot belongs to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Last chapter, Remus said "...On a scale of one to ten, how good looking are they?"  
  
Sirius considered this for a moment, and then said slowly, "Eleven. He's-"  
  
Then he realized his mistake.  
  
"Oh /I!"  
  
~*~  
  
Remus blinked.  
  
"....He?"  
  
"Damnit, damnit, /I!"  
  
James walked in at this point, smiling and energetic.  
  
"We," he said, "are going to the kitchens to celebrate."  
  
Sirius was still muttering 'damnit' under his breath.  
  
"Damn what?" James asked  
  
Sirius looked up.  
  
"Something I said. You two go to the kitchens, I'm staying here."  
  
"No, you're coming with us. And we're getting Peter on the way.'  
  
Sirius' shoulders slumped even more, if that was possible. James grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him off the bed.  
  
"Ow. Bastard. Fine, I'll come."  
  
Peter was leaving the library just as they entered.  
  
"We're going to the kitchens," James announced happily, and marched off.  
  
"Is he on something?" Peter whispered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I think Lily talked to him," he said.  
  
"We're out after hours, Prongs. You didn't bring your cloak did you?" Peter asked  
  
"Nope," was the cheerful reply.  
  
"Well, the cloak might be a good thing. Because.....shhh."  
  
Remus help up a hand for them to stop and be quiet.  
  
Very faintly from around the corner, came Filch's voice.  
  
"Students skulking around the kitchens, my sweet?"  
  
"Hide!" yelled Sirius, who then bolted for a nearby closet. Remus followed him.  
  
James, with Peter in tow, sprinted to the painting that concealed the kitchens. The picture, seeming to sense the need for haste, revealed the doorknob as soon as James had brushed the pear.  
  
Remus and Sirius didn't have quite as much luck, however. Sirius tugged the doorknob to the closet.  
  
"Locked," he muttered.  
  
"/I," said Remus, painting his wand at the door. The lock clicked open, and they rushed inside, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Then they realized that the closet was so full of brooms and cleaning supplies that there was barely enough room for them.  
  
"Oh, sod it," Sirius whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My robe's caught in the door."  
  
"Hope Filch doesn't see it."  
  
They were both silent as Filch's voice wafted to their ears.  
  
"They're hiding somewhere around here, my sweet. Can you smell them?"  
  
Sirius held his breath.  
  
There was a loud yowling sound from outside, and the doorknob rattled, but eventually the noises stopped. Footsteps moved away, and Sirius breathed again.  
  
Then he realized just exactly how close he and Remus were, and he remembered what he had said earlier.  
  
"/I," he said forcefully  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
There was a rattling sound, and Remus sighed.  
  
"It's either locked or jammed. /I."  
  
There was no sound of the lock clicking open.  
  
"We're stuck here, then. Is there room to sit?"  
  
"I think so. It'll be cramped."  
  
"Better than standing."  
  
Sirius shrugged his school robes off, and then seated himself on an upturned bucket.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Sirius stated that he was bored. He could almost feel Remus grin in the dark.  
  
"Truth or truth?" the werewolf asked.  
  
"Oh no. I am not gonna play that anytime soon."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Padfoot. Truth or truth?"  
  
A heavy sigh came from Sirius' side of the closet.  
  
"Truth, I guess."  
  
Remus grinned again and said, "Is the person you like male?"  
  
There was silence from Sirius.  
  
"Well?"  
  
More silence from across the closet. Then, "Maybe."  
  
"That's a yes," came the gleeful reply.  
  
"Why're you so happy all of a sudden?" Sirius asked glumly.  
  
"Just the chance that y-"Remus cut himself off by clapping his hands over his mouth.  
  
"The chance that what?"  
  
"I think I'll not finish that. So, unless you're lying, you like James or Peter." Then he added as an afterthought, "Or me."  
  
"You're right about one of those options."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Nope. He likes Lily, and it just wouldn't be right. He's like my best friend and all. Nope, not him."  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Never. I mean, he's /I. Need any other explanation?"  
  
"Nope. Me?"  
  
"I like you as a friend."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"I haven't lied."  
  
"You've been rather vague, though."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Moony? Padfoot?" Said James' voice.  
  
"Yeah. Can you get us out?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"I think so. You two may have to skip the kitchens, though, I think Filch'll be back."  
  
They eventually got the door open, and walked back to the Common Room.  
  
There was a party in full swing as they walked in. Music was playing, and people were dancing (a thing not often seen in the Gryffindor common room)). James immediately ran over to Lily and got down on one knee.  
  
"Lily Evans, will you-"  
  
"I will not dance with you, and I will not marry you."  
  
"I love you anyway," James said, and kissed her on the cheek. Then he ran up to the boy's dormitories before she could react.  
  
"Aww, ain't that sad?" said Sirius, winking at James and opening the door for him. "The gallant knight's love has been rejected by the fair maiden. What will he do now?"  
  
"Sod off, Sirius."  
  
"No thanks, mate."  
  
"You're certainly in a good mood now. What brought the change?"  
  
"I d'know. I'm going back down there."  
  
The dog animagus left the room, whistling.  
  
"Any idea what's up with him?" James asked Remus, who shook his head.  
  
Sirius poked his head into the room.  
  
"Your precious flower wishes to speak to you, James. She's waiting downstairs."  
  
"Lily actually.....wants to talk to me?" He rushed out of the room, pushing past Sirius and taking the stairs four at a time.  
  
"I think I'm gonna join them," Remus said to Peter. "This might get interesting."  
  
Peter nodded, not paying attention. Remus walked out the door, and down the stairs. He seated himself five steps up from the common room and sat watching.  
  
Lily was yelling something about "typical rude, chauvinistic male!" at James, who was standing silently in front of her with a glazed look to his eyes.  
  
Sirius was standing near the record player (it was a muggle one, enchanted to work in the castle).  
  
Remus smiled slightly when his gaze fell upon his black haired friend.  
  
"So damned beautiful," he whispered softly, and then cast his gaze away, so as not to be caught.  
  
When they went to bed that night, all were happy. James had spent much time with Lily. Peter had gotten quite a bit of reading in. Remus had seen a lot of Sirius. Sirius was fairly sure he had caught Remus watching him.  
  
Sirius woke up in the middle of the night, and rmembered that he had shoved the picture under his covers earlier that day.....but where was it? He shut his bed curtains, and lit the end of his wand. The photograph was no where in sight. Not under the covers, not on top of the covers, not under the bed, nor beside it.  
  
"Oh damnit."  
  
~*~  
  
I was nice, and there was a kiss. Not a real one, technically, but a kiss nonetheless. And I'm quite sorry about not all of them getting to the kitchens.  
  
Any guesses as to what made Sirius so happy near the end?  
  
Next chapter you will (probably) see: an embarassed Sirius, an embarassed Remus, another love letter, and detention. And a real kiss;- )  
  
Review, please!  
  
....Sirius likes the word 'damnit' 


	4. Chapter 4

This is probably the next to last chapter. All words in CAPS are supposed to be in italics, but the HTML isn't working right nowX-( I own nothing but the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
'Picture' was the first word that Sirius thought of when he woke up. He frantically jumped out of bed, and started rummaging around.  
  
"What're you doing? 'S six in the morning!"  
  
"Looking for something," Sirius replied to James' sleepy mumble. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Mmh."  
  
Soon James' breathing slowed, and Sirius crept over to Remus' bed and peered over the edge. The werewolf was curled up on his side, watching Sirius, a lazy smile playing over his face.  
  
"What ARE you doing, Padfoot?" he whispered.  
  
Sirius blinked in surprise.  
  
"Looking for something and being bored."  
  
Remus sat up and stretched.  
  
"Can I help look?" he asked.  
  
"No! I mean, it's nothing important, I'll find it later. Why up so early?" Sirius quickly changed the subject of conversation.  
  
"I always get up before the rest of you, Siri..us."  
  
"What'd you call me?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
But Sirius was sure that Remus had almost said something else. He shrugged and, figuring that he had been up for long enough, decided to get dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few weeks passed without any more games of Truth or Dare (or any variants thereof), and the picture had apparently been lost forever. It was soon February first, and Sirius realized with a growing sense of dread that Valentine's Day was fast approaching.  
  
"Er, James? I need help."  
  
James pretended to faint onto his bed.  
  
"The great, all-knowing Sirius Black needs actual HELP? The world must be coming to an end!"  
  
"Can't you be serious?"  
  
"I can try. What do you need?"  
  
"There's this person I like, and I'm almost sure they don't feel the same way. But I want to send something for Valentine's."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone... I don't really want anyone to know who. Yet."  
  
"Well," James asked, considering this information for a moment, "how much do you like them?"  
  
"A lot. More than a lot. I don't know. I think I might love...." He trailed off, voice uncertain.  
  
"All right. Send her a poem?"  
  
Sirius almost visibly blanched at the word 'her.'  
  
"Don't you mean hi- uh, I mean...yeah..."  
  
James gave him an odd look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I think a poem would be good. Or maybe another letter," Sirius said.  
  
"ANOTHER love letter? You mean you've sent one before?" James asked.  
  
Sirius swore.  
  
"That's a yes. How long ago?"  
  
"Couple of months."  
  
James' eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"You like a GUY, don't you?"  
  
Sirius stiffened.  
  
"Wh-what makes you say that?" he asked, his voice nervous.  
  
"You do!" James' voice was triumphant. "Waitwaitwait! You said at Christmas break that is was Gryffindor, and a 5th year. It's me, Wormtail, or Moony, right?"  
  
Sirius sat sullenly on the bed.  
  
"I just can't see you liking Peter. And you're my best friend and all, but you don't act weird or anything around me. So it must be Remus," James said, narrowing down the options.  
  
"I like him as a friend."  
  
"Do you maybe like him as MORE than a friend?"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
James' face lit up.  
  
"You are a sadistic bastard, do you know that?" Sirius asked.  
  
James nodded happily.  
  
"That's so sweet," he said.  
  
"James, I'm warning you..."  
  
James leapt up and danced around the room.  
  
"Sirius and Remus sittin' in a tree, S-N-O-G-I-N-G..."  
  
"James, snogging has two Gs in the middle."  
  
"It sounds better with one. As I was saying, first comes loooooove-" he stopped, batted his eyelashes, and made a kissy face at Sirius- "then comes marriage-"he bent down on one knee- "then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Course, you two'll have to adopt, I expect."  
  
"James Potter!"  
  
Sirius ran at James, who dodged behind a bed.  
  
"Yes?" the bespectacled boy asked with a not so innocent look on his face.  
  
"If you say ONE MORE WORD about it I will strangle you!"  
  
"What is going on?" Remus asked, walking into the room with an amused smile appearing on his face as he saw Sirius mock glaring at James, who was starting to laugh.  
  
"Sirius was just saying- mmph!" James' words were cut off as Sirius' hands were slapped over his mouth. He then removed one of his hands and took out his wand, and pointed it at James. Then he removed his other hand.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't murder me. Please."  
  
"I couldn't do that! But can do this: QUIETUS."  
  
James moved his mouth, but no sound came out. He glared at Sirius and flung himself onto his bed.  
  
"Sirius, I hardly think that's necessary. SONORUS."  
  
James nodded his thanks to Remus.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely cut off, Sirius is madly in love with SEVERUS SNAPE!"  
  
"Oh, so I have competition?" Remus asked, remembering the Christmas vacation game of Truth or Dare.  
  
Sirius nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes, you do. I fear, however that Sniv- sorry, SEVERUS does not return our love."  
  
He wiped an imaginary tear away.  
  
"Therefore, my dear Remus, we will have to suffer the hurt of rejection from the Slytherin."  
  
"How tragic. What shall we do to survive the pain and anguish that this refusal has caused?"  
  
"Maybe celebrate?" James cut in.  
  
"James, you're ruining the moment."  
  
"Sorry Sirius. I think I'll leave you two to be alone in your misery now." He winked at Sirius and walked out of the dormitory, whistling.  
  
"So," Sirius said once he and Remus were alone together.  
  
"So who do you like?"  
  
"Snivvelus Snape, of course!"  
  
"Seriously, who do you like?"  
  
"It's Sirius Orion. Not Sirius Lee."  
  
"Stop avoiding the subject."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"I don't wish that. I wish you'd tell me who you like."  
  
"Can't do that, mate. Sorry."  
  
"Give me a hint?"  
  
"I've given you enough already. However, if you really want one more....?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Sirius stood up, walked over to Remus, and said, "Here's your hint. Last one I'm giving you. Honestly, you should be able to guess by now."  
  
Then he leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to the other's. then he silently walked out of the dormitory. Remus was still sitting on the bed, looking wordlessly after him.  
  
Then- "What?"  
  
~*~  
  
You like? Sorry it took 2 days for to update. Also sorry about the lack of detention and love letter in this chapter. I mentioned a love letter, though, yepyep! (I'm giddy from writing that last bit) 


	5. Chapter 5

This, I think, is the last chapter (I had to get to this part). I will be writing an epilogue type thing soon (probably tonight). Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. Words in CAPS are supposed to be italics, but the HTML isn't working. None of it except the plot belongs to me.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sirius exited the dormitory, he started running as fast as he could.  
  
"Why in the name of Merlin did I do THAT?" He asked himself as he ran full speed through the halls.  
  
He thought he heard people saying his name as he ran, but he didn't want to take the time to stop.  
  
"Might as well go drown myself in the lake," he muttered breathlessly.  
  
He pelted past students and teachers alike until he came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
He had ran straight into Snape. After they picked themselves up, the Slytherin glared at the Gryffindor.  
  
"What are you DOING, Black?"  
  
"Going for a run," Sirius said calmly.  
  
"You're more hopeless than your family gives you credit for," said Snape. He sniffed and walked away.  
  
"Thanks!" Sirius called in a falsely cheery voice. He continued on, but this time at a much slower pace.  
  
When he reached the lake, he gazed out over it. Then he realized he had no coat, and would have to go back inside for one.  
  
"Oh, damnit!"  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the dormitories, Remus had gotten up of the bed. He slowly walked downstairs, and found James sitting on a couch.  
  
"Why did Sirius just come sprinting past here?" James asked.  
  
Remus sat down heavily on the couch.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
The werewolf had his fingers pressed to his lips, and a glazed look of surprise covered his face.  
  
"Remus! Remus John Lupin, are you there?"  
  
Remus shook his head, clearing it.  
  
"What? Uh, yeah. Here. Right."  
  
"What HAPPENED up there? First Sirius comes running down those stairs like there's a banshee after him, and now you're all dazed and confused."  
  
Remus was silent again.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me I'll go find him."  
  
Remus nodded absently. James got up and walked out the door. When he reached the entrance hall, Sirius was just coming into the building.  
  
"Sirius! Just the man I've been looking for! I need you to answer me something."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"What happened between you and Remus in the dormitory?"  
  
"Oh. Um. That. I was a bloody idiot."  
  
"Well what did you DO?"  
  
"He wanted to know who I like, and I didn't want to tell him, so he asked for a hint, so I said I'd give him one and- and-"  
  
"And what?" James prompted.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Yes you! What did you do?"  
  
"I... I KISSED him, James! On the lips!" Sirius said, then clapped his hands over his mouth and looked around to make sure no one save he and James had heard.  
  
"Ooh, so THAT'S why he's like that....."  
  
"Can you please go and get my cloak?"  
  
"Nope," James replied, a malicious grin appearing on his face. "You have to go up there and get it yourself, meaning that you have to walk past Remus."  
  
"You're a sadistic bastard, James."  
  
"Thanks. Now, go get your cloak. I dare you to."  
  
Sirius walked slowly towards the stairway, muttering under his breath. James waited a moment, and then followed him up.  
  
Sirius stopped when he reached the portrait. He squared his shoulders, sighed, and said, "Pumpkin Pasty."  
  
The portrait swung open. Sirius climbed through, and James soon followed him.  
  
Remus was still sitting on the couch when they entered. He saw Sirius from the corner of his eye, and stood up. Then he walked over to Sirius wordlessly  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Y-yes, Remus?"  
  
"Did you mean that up in the dormitory?"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
He was cut off as Remus attached his lips to the other's.  
  
"Awww, ain't that sweet?"  
  
Sirius, without breaking the kiss, gave James a rude hand signal.  
  
When they finally came apart, Remus said, "Sirius?"  
  
"What? Are you going to tell me that this has all been a sham and that you actually love Snivvelus Snape?"  
  
"No you dolt, I was going to say I love you!"  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
When the 'I love you' was said, there were a few whistles heard, and some people started clapping.  
  
"Oh, sod off," Sirius said to the entire common room, who was by now gathered to watch them.  
  
James spotted Lily and ran over to her.  
  
"No," she said firmly when she saw him.  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"-that was such a lovely display-"  
  
"James, I'm warning you!"  
  
"That I think it should be reenacted!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
The redhead glared at him.  
  
"I told you, no!"  
  
"But Lils!"  
  
"My name is Lily."  
  
James sighed.  
  
"It was worth a try," he said.  
  
On the other side of the common room, Sirius had his arms wrapped around Remus. He shook his head when he saw what James was doing, and then looked down at Remus.  
  
"Remus, you know what?" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"James is an idiot."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"And you know what you are?"  
  
"What am I?"  
  
Sirius leaned down to kiss Remus. Just before their lips met, he said, "You are so damned beautiful."  
  
~*~  
  
Enjoy? Review! 


End file.
